The Storeroom/Media Preparation Facility is an invaluable resource for UWCCC investigators. The goal of the Facility is to provide researchers with quick and easy access to cell culture media, reagents, and supplies at greatly discounted prices and thus facilitate our ability to do research. Histologically, the Storeroom/Media Preparation Facility has been a heavily utilized shared service to investigators at the McArdle Laboratory. Broadening access to this facility to all members of the UWCCC will similarly facilitate their research programs.